A known image forming apparatus includes a process unit and an exposure unit. The process unit includes a photosensitive drum and a developing agent storage. The exposure unit is disposed in front of the process unit and is configured to expose a surface of the photosensitive drum with light. The image forming apparatus further includes a waste developing agent storage for storing waste developing agent. The waste developing agent storage is disposed behind and adjacent to the developing agent storage.